1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plunger-operated dispensing device for liquids, comprising a stock container for a liquid, at least one dispensing cylinder with a dispensing plunger therein which can be moved in the axial direction between two end positions, one side of the cylinder being in communication with the stock container via a channel having a shut-off valve therein which can be operated, and also control means for controling the movement of the dispensing plunger and operating means for operating the shut-off valve.
2. The Prior Art
A device of the noted type is known. It comprises a rotatable stock container and a number of dispensing cylinders disposed in a circle around it, the centre lines whereof are parallel to the axis of rotation of the stock container. In each dispensing cylinder there is incorporated a dispensing plunger which can be moved up and down between two extreme positions. The bottoms of the cylinders, which are completely open, are in combination with the bottom of the stock container. In the communication channel between the dispensing cylinder and the stock container there is incorporated a shut-off valve which has two working positions. In one position the feed opening of the stock container is open to the communication channel and the dispensing opening through which the liquid can be dispensed is closed so that the liquid can flow from the stock container to the dispensing cylinder. In the other position the feed opening is shut off and the dispensing opening is opened so that liquid can be dispensed through the dispensing opening.
An important disadvantage of noted device is that there are no provisions for cleaning the device, and in particular the dispensing cylinders, the dispensing plungers and the shut-off valves in situ. When a liquid subject to deterioration is processed in a device of this type, cleaning is necessary on a regular basis for hygienic reasons. It becomes necessary to dismantle the dispensing part of the device for manual cleaning.
An operation of this type is time-consuming and costly. In addition, damage may take place to the components removed, as a result of which premature replacement of the components has to take place, which also increases costs.